Taking care of the Monkey Family
by morningbird123
Summary: Ashley was always a hardcore fan of One piece but she never expected herself to be warped into it! Not only that, but it seems the one who led her there was none other than Monkey D. Dragon the Revolutionary himself. And he came for help on...a pregnant woman! Luffy's mom! (Note/Warning : Luffy's mom is not an actual OP character AND there are OP spoilers in this fanfic).


**Hello everyone who bothers to read this. I hope you will overlook my grammar errors for this is my first fanfic. Please review and go criticize me and all for I am just learning how to write this kind of stuff and wouldn't mind any insults. Also, if you have any suggestions for the ongoing story I would like to hear them. :D If you're not going to review, I would still thank you for reading this crap... hahaha... My confidence is already dying. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece and any of the One Piece Characters. I only own characters that are not part of original One piece series. I do own this fanfic. AND there are a few lines in this fanfic that are copied from the One piece chapter 744. Please know they are not from me. **

* * *

Chapter 1 : One Piece?!

"Momo-chan? Momo-chan?!" A female voice bellowed in my ear.

_Momo-chan? Who's that...? _

I awoke to a pair of brownish warm eyes that held hints of concern for me. The woman's raven black locks were pouring themselves onto my face and covered my confused expression.

_Where am I? _

* * *

xx **Flashback** xx

"Hey Ashley! Let's go play outside in the PC room," said my best friend Ellen.

I rolled my green eyes. I would not waste my time playing video games over reading One piece manga any day. Besides, I finally got to the part where I saw a glimpse of Sabo's reappearance. I can't miss this for some stupid game!

Sadly, my best friend didn't acknowledge the word "no". She often told me that it wasn't in her dictionary. Sometimes I found myself unconsciously comparing her to my favorite one piece character Luffy. They both ate quite ravenously, had high metabolism, took action before thinking about it, etc. But my favorite comparison was the fact that Ellen took loyalty just as seriously as Luffy.

I sighed heavily as I was dragged to the PC room. What was so great about video games anyway?

The room was filled with a variety of weirdos. There were people wearing Goku outfits and playing League of Legends. There were 30 year old men who were wearing maid clothes and men holding fake guns that were found in typical games. I could only be wary of such a place since we were the only girls there and it drew the attention of numerous game otakus. They were eyeing Ellen, more than the tomboyish me, who was attractive with her golden silky hair, ocean blue eyes, and feminine s-line body. It was a pity that she was oblivious to her beauty and love. Still, this was another trait that I loved about her.

I watched her go to her usual gaming spot and noticed the usual crowd head towards her direction. It wasn't every day that you get to see a gaming champion and a female one is like a dream-come-true.

While she was becoming more popular, I roamed to the corner and took out my manga. I was not going to give up on finishing this.

I started reading some of the lines :

"He was the man that will become the Pirate King..! The Straw-hat Luffy!"

"He's my younger brother!"

"We're from the Revolutionary Army. Luffy is a good guy, isn't he? He hasn't changed."

Man, this is bringing goose bumps in my skin! And Sabo in his 20s had a similar facial appearance to Luffy, which made me happier.

It was a pity that Ace was not there at this particular reunion.

As I continued to pour myself inside the storyline, I had a sudden surge that someone was staring at me. I turned around and found myself staring at a mysterious man with a huge blackish green cloak. He had spiky black hair and tribal tattoos on the left side of his face. He didn't seem to have any eyebrows, but his small goatee was visible enough to notice.

This man scared me to no ends. It was not because of the tattoos, although they were startlingly alarming. It was that sinister smile he was wearing when he stared at me straight on.

For some strange reason, he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who because he was gliding towards me. Yes, gliding. I am not emphasizing or being all literature-like. This man literally glided at top speed in my direction.

My first reaction was to move back and glance at the exit. Consequently, my body wasn't moving. It was like this feeling that someone froze me against my will. I couldn't release myself and the man was at my side in a jiffy.

"You. Me. Go. Together," he said in Japanese. His masculine dark voice was frightening. No...it was terrifying!

xx **End of Flashback** xx

* * *

The black haired woman in front of me was crying her hearts out. I was still confused. Who was this woman and why was she crying for me?

"MOMO-CHAN!" I take that back. She wasn't crying. She was bawling her eyes out.

"There there. I'm fine and well," I reassured her on my well-being. Well it was more like this Momo-chan that she was mistaking me for.

The woman instantly stopped crying and gave a huge XD smile. The smile gave me nostalgia; however, I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Sorry, I'm just so emotional with the baby and all," she said.

For the first time, I glanced at the woman's entire figure. Yep, there was that large belly that I supposedly missed due to my thoughts on "Momo-chan".

"How many months," I asked. I had multiple questions to ask and I was asking this one as my first question?!

"5 months. The father is so overjoyed. You know he brought you here to accompany me while I'm in labor. Speaking of him, I must tell him that you're awake!" She jumped up and ran out of the door before I could ask her anything else. She was moving pretty fast for a pregnant woman.

I decided to lie on the bed and thought of theories that I was probably in a dream. Besides, I was Ashley and not this Momo-chan.

* * *

xx **Third POV** xx

Rina moved swiftly through the long hallway before she reached the magnificently colossal door at the end.

She passed the men who were all wearing long greenish-black cloaks with tall hats. They bowed and tipped their hats as she scurried through them, but she didn't notice their existence. Her body was only facing forward. She was a one-way woman after all.

_It's a pity that I'm pregnant or I could be able to move faster! _

She pushed the doors open without knocking and bellowed out one name.

"DRAGON!"

The man was murmuring in self contemplation when he heard his wife's voice. He gave his rare, gentle smile as he stepped away from the direction of his old home in East Blue.

"What is it Rina?"

"Momo-chan is awake! You must go see her!" The woman was already jumping up and down like a little kid who had just met Santa Claus.

_What a bubbly woman. _

"I will meet her. Lead the way," he told her while secretly trying to calm her down. It was best not to let his wife know that she could be too hyper or she would explode with her usual tantrums.

He began to ponder on how she will raise the child while he would be busy with the revolutionary works.

_Well Momo-chan..no Ashley will be able to help with that. _

xx **End of Third POV** xx

* * *

It was getting boring to lie in bed so I stood up and roamed around the stupendous room I was placed in.

There were pictures of Rina everywhere. There was a picture of her younger self playing in the sandbox; another picture was the woman eating meat with a buff looking man; a picture of the woman with a familiar looking straw hat.

I stopped at the last one and pondered on it.

_...Straw hat...?! _

My eyes were scanning the room and found my bag next to the enormous bed that I left a few minutes ago.

I ransacked it and took out all my accessories, text books, and any other piece of garbage until I found what I was looking for. My One piece manga. I looked at the cover with Luffy's beaming face and other characters in the background. It was the exact same hat. Then I remembered the man I saw. The tattoos. The goatee.

Dragon.

Everything was falling into place. I had been warped into this One piece world and didn't even realize it. Was this a dream or reality?

Then I recalled Rina's words.

"You know he brought you here to accompany me while I'm in labor," she had said. The man I saw was Dragon and he was the one who brought me here. If Dragon was the father, that means...Rina is Luffy's mom?

My brain was burning as I was trying to calculate the logic behind the whole picture and I could do only one thing.

I fainted.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Also a character profile for those who are curious about how Ashley looks like/ acts like. **

**Name : Ashley Park **

**Ethnicity : Half Korean Half Japanese **

**Age : 17 (same age when she enters one piece world) **

**Height : 5 ft **

**Weight : ? **

**Appearance : A girl with black wavy hair that is tied in a pony tail. Her body is very tomboyish so her..ahem..hips and such aren't developed that much...and her legs are often scratched from running around so much. Her eyes are the typical asian brown eyes. **

**Likes : Manga, adventure, and books in general **

**Dislikes : Video games **

**Good characteristics : She is extremely loyal to her friends. She tends to act all tomboyish and beats up people but she is nice and sweet especially on people who are younger than her. She is more mature than others and would not mind taking care of them. **

**Bad characteristics : She could get stubborn, plain rude, and avoids the attention of big crowds. **

**Love interest : Currently none. **

**Like I said, thank you for bothering to read this ^^ **


End file.
